Truth Serium
by tetsigawind
Summary: Kagome bring a truth serium from her era and pours it into inuyasha's ramen and ask him "Questions" Please Review By:tetsigawind and blackrose606
1. Chapter 1

Truth serum

By: tetsigawind

The group had just defeated another monster for a piece of jewel and they had just set up camp

Miroku Songo comes here whispered kagome

What is it kagome

Do you see this Kagome show them a container of yellow liquid?

What is that kagome?

It's called a truth serum people in my time use it when they want someone to tell them the truth

And you are going to use it on inuyasha

Yep while I am fixing his ramen ill pour it in and mixing around

He will never suspect a thing

Nope and then a few minutes later ill ask him simple question and then work up to the harder questions

Okay

Come on let go fix him a dinner he will never forget ha ha

Okay

Back at camp

Hey inuyasha do you want your dinner

Feh

Okay

_Ha ha you are finally all mine _kagome thinking while pouring the serum into his ramen and mixing it

Okay hey you go

Feh

A couple of minutes later

How the ramen inuyasha

It's wonderful

Really

Really thank you kagome

_Its working_

Inuyasha can I ask you a few questions

Sure and he puts his ramen down

What does u want to know?

What do you think about me?

What do mean

Well do you like for more than a friend

Kagome I do like you for more than a friend I love you I love your jet black hair your beautiful  
Body and your gigantic heart

Oh inuyasha kagome blushing

Inuyasha what you think about Kikyo

I hate her she is ugliest thing I have seen and she calls you the copy she's wrong she the bad copy you are the original

Thanks Inuyasha kagome said smiling

Your welcome kagome

What do you think about my friends in my time?

Honestly I think they are little nuts

Why

Because they are always trying to hook you up with that Hojo while you already have a boyfriend

Who is my boyfriend?

I am silly kagome

That's good


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Serium

**By: tetsigawind and blackrose606**

Inuyasha do you like my family?" Kagome had asked,she'd been curious for days.

"Of course I do but your grandfathers a little nuts." Inuyasha had said but whispered the end worried Kagome would attack.

"I know that." Kagome said kind of shocked but yet understanding.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kagome asked.  
It took no time for Inuyasha to reply with,

"I love you with all the love in the world." Kagome then blushed.

"I love you, too." Then Kagome had got an idea.

"Inuyasha, you know what we should do." Kagome had excitement in her voice.

"What my love?" Inuyasha smiled.

"We should find kikyo and tell her how you feel about her." Inuyasha had the look of confusion,'About her?' Then realized.

"Yea we should." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's agreement.

"Let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________

WHILE FINDING KIKYO

_____________________________________________________________________

"What are you going to tell kikyo?" Kagome whispered incase she was around.

"I'm going to tell her the truth."Inuyasha whispered back.

"What about you?"

"Same thing." They both smiled

"There she is." Inuyasha had pointed out,while Kikyo looked confused. 'Why would Inuyasha and Kagome aproch me?'

"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha had said kindly despite the news delivery they had.

"Hello Inuyaha." Kikyo replied still confused,but smiling.

"Kikyo, we need to tell you something." 'This is the moment I have been waiting for, Inuyasha will official be mine.'

"What is it?" Kikyo was suddenly worried,'What bad news could they have to tell me?'

"You go first kagome."Inuyasha worried this may end bad. 'Kagome is strong, but not as strong as Kikyo. Hey wait two girls possibly about to fight over me, this is so cool!'  
"Inuyasha what are you grining about?" Kagome, now confused, had asked.  
"Oh nothing just continue." Inyasha still thinking his old thought. 'Cool.'

"Kikyo,",Kagome had started nice then, "Inuyasha is MINE and not yours."Kagome had finished harshly." Nowit was Inuyasha's turn to speak.

"Kikyo, I am not going to hell with you, I am going to stay here with Kagome, get married and mated and live forever." Inuyasha ,surprisingly,said nicer then Kagome.

"Inuyasha is that true." Kikyo said mockingly.

"Yes." Kagome then looked stuned as Inuyasha got down on one knee and said," Will you marry me." Kagome smiling and somehow paralized for a short time said,"YES,yes I will."

"Thank you." Replied a very happy Inuyasha.

"Now Kikyo we will be seeing you soon, e on kagome let's go back to camp." Inuyasha said proudly with Kagome on his arm.

Kikyo,however, stood giggling to her self. 'Did they really think I care.' Kikyo,then, continued to laugh.


End file.
